


Necklace

by terig



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Necklaces, One Word Prompts, Star Trek - Freeform, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Star Trek: TOS, Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terig/pseuds/terig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble I wrote based on the word prompt "Necklace". A little cutesy moment between Spock and Kirk. </p>
<p>This story can also be found on my FF.net site under the same name</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necklace

"Spock, c'mere please." Jim's sing song voice rang out through his and Spock's shared quarters. The duo have been living together for the past 4 months, having dated for almost a year and a half. Originally they had been worried that the crew would be freaked out that their Captain and First Officer were romantically involved. However, they were pleasantly surprised to find the crew were overjoyed with the discovery, some even expressed their gratitude for the fact, as their relationship had won them a decent amount of credits.

Spock walked into the room and stopped in front of Kirk. "Yes Jim?" he asked calmly, quirking an eyebrow slightly. "Turn around and close your eyes." Spock gave him a questioning look, which Jim happily ignored and made a twirling motion with his hand. Hesitantly Spock turned around and closed his eyes. "I feel this action is highly illogical Jim as I fail-"

"Oh come on Spock, just ignore logic on this one for me please." Jim's voice had taken on a pleading tone, one the Starship Captain knew Spock couldn't deny. Without waiting for a response Jim reached into his pocket and wrapped his hand around the small object resting at the bottom. Pulling it out he quickly clasped the two ends together around Spock's neck, smiling he kissed the back of his neck before stepping around so he was standing in front of the Vulcan.

"Okay Spock, open your eyes." Spock did so without hesitation, and he quizzically looked down at his chest, to the small gold pendant that now hung from a fine golden chain looped around his neck. The pendant was oval in shape, with an intricate pattern of swirls carved around it. The necklace truly was beautiful.

"Jim..." Spock began, not knowing quite what to say due to the range of emotions swirling around in his head that he couldn't comprehend. "Open it," was all Spock got in response. Doing as he was told, Spock obediently opened the pendant. What he found inside was a small picture of himself and Jim at their 'anniversary party' the crew had insisted upon. Spock was stood with his arm protectively across Jim's shoulders, the latter having his arm wrapped around Spock's waist and was stood leaning into the Vulcan's side, a soppy smile plastered on his face. And although there wasn't a visible smile on Spock's face, his eyes were soft, filled with affection for the illogical man next to him.

"Do you like it?" Jim asked softly from in front of him. Spock lifted his eyes from the picture and stared into Jim's. "My th'y'la, I love it."

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short drabble I wrote, the prompt was necklace. Hope you guys liked it, and let me know what you thought :) Later ~Terig x


End file.
